Spoilers & Complications
by Maya'il
Summary: The Doctor meets a strange new woman.  A one-shot, thought it might get continued.


_The Doctor was running. That wasn't unusual; he was always running. Even in his dreams he ran. Most times he didn't have a goal, but occasionally he did. Sometimes he ran towards things; something to do, someone to see._

_But now he was running away. He couldn't remember from what, but knew it was terrifying. The Doctor ran through myriad landscapes: libraries, space ships, caves, forests, bases… It was all familiar and yet so foreign. But he was trying to escape something… no… someone._

_He tripped. He wasn't sure on what, but he tripped. When he looked up, he was on a flat stretch of land, nothing but a few trees. He knew this place. He had never been there before, but he knew it. And he knew what came next. Footsteps sounded beside his head. He looked up, sun blinding him temporarily. No matter, he knew what was coming. He knew what next two words he would hear._

"_Hello, sweetie."_

"River!" the Doctor cried, springing up. He quickly took in his surroundings: a cheerfully warm-colored room, not bigger than a hospital room.

"Oh, that wasn't cliché," said a voice on his right. He turned to see a woman in a green dress, her back to him as she stared out a window.

"Riv—" he started, then realized it wasn't her. This woman was taller, and lacked River's distinctly curly mop. In fact, she had hardly any hair at all. Still, that was River's favorite dress. Her "adventure dress," as she liked to call it. "What have you done to River?"

The woman turned, and he was startled by her green eyes. They matched the dress almost perfectly. Her short hair complimented an angular face, creating a striking image. _Pixie-like_, the Doctor thought, _though pixies aren't half as pleasant as humans might think._ Something told the Doctor this woman might not be pleasant either.

"Who are you?"

The woman smiled. _Not woman, _he thought. She was hardly older than a girl. It showed in her eyes.

"Amelia."

"Brilliant, I knew a few Amelias. One was attacked by Weeping Angels mid-flight, ended up transported 75 years into the future. Another was…" he trailed off, thinking of his Amy Pond. It had been fifty years in his timeline since he had seen her. He wondered if she was the same, still fighting the world tooth and claw so she could be heard. _Of course she is; she's Amy Pond. _His attention returned to his present, and he noticed the woman staring at him, one eyebrow raised. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well, she was Scottish."

"I know."

The Doctor blinked at her, bewildered. "What?"

"Scottish, ginger, and nothing but trouble," said the woman, walking slowly to a chair by the Doctor's bedside. He sat up a little more, leaning away from her.

"Who are you?"

"I told you, I'm Amelia."

"No, WHO are you, Amelia."

She opened her mouth, and then closed it, biting her lip. She narrowed her eyes at the Doctor for a second before answering. "Spoilers."

"Only River Song is allowed to say that, Amelia."

"Spoilers, sweetie," said a voice behind the Doctor. He turned quickly to see River herself standing in the doorway to the room. He beamed at her, holding out his arms like a child. She laughed and rushed into them. He went to kiss her on the cheek, but she caught him on the mouth. Her kisses were softer than usual, less pressing. When she pulled away, he raised an eyebrow at her.

"River Song, suddenly being modest?"

She laughed, giving his cheek a playful slap. "Never, sweetie." Her eyes flickered to the other woman in the room. The Doctor followed her gaze, and studied Amelia.

"So –"

"Spoilers," the women said in unison. After an exchanged glance, they began to laugh.

"That's not fair…" the Doctor pouted. Both women kept laughing, and he crossed his arms.

"Oh, sweetie, don't be cross," River giggled, patting his arm.

The Doctor stared at Amelia, pursing his lips, studying her like he was going to dissect her. He took a deep breath in, then suddenly said: "You're a Pond."

"Oh?" Amelia smiled at him.

"Yes. You must be Amy's second daughter or something."

"And what makes you say that, Doctor?"

"I can smell it. You Ponds have a scent about you." He nodded to River, who shrugged.

"Ah, well you Time Lords have one, too," Amelia said.

"Nonsense, the only ones who can sense Time Lords are…" his eyes widened, and he looked between River and Amelia. "No…" Both women raised eyebrows in unison. "No!"

"What, sweetie?"

"River, is she?"

"What, Doctor?"

The Doctor suddenly reached out and grabbed Amelia's hands.

"Amelia, what is your name?"

"Amelia."

The Doctor growled slightly. "No, your full name."

"Spoilers," River whispered, but her eyes were wide with anticipation.

The Doctor didn't say anything for once, just looked at Amelia. She smiled at him, and her eyes flickered to River. She took a deep breath in, as though steadying herself.

"Amelia. Rose. Song." She smiled wider as the Doctor's jaw literally dropped. "Your daughter."


End file.
